mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mio
A small forest spirit for who the fates have not been kind. Her cheerful nature is an oft not very well executed facade to hide the somewhat shattered nature of her mind, though she is as likely to be helpful and friendy as she is agressive or dangerous. Description Mio stands not much over 4 feet tall, and has delicate features. She tends to wear a shamanistic skull-headed outfit, heavily smudged black paint covering her in what my have at one time been intricate markings. Her bright orange eyes tend to have a mic shine to them, her grin sharp toothed and a little too wide. Armor Mio wears what is given to her or she has stolen. That is generally light armor or fabrics, since she is not particularly muscular and therefore not able to move in anything heavy. Arms She tends to use a bow and daggers, though alchemy and persuasion are now her weapons of choice. History Mio was kicked out of her den at a young age, and spent the better part of the last century acting as a mischievous forest guardian. She arrived in Kullinzios after a night of eating and drinking offerings left in a local temple for the god that supposedly resides there, waking up in the desert with no recollection of how she arrived. She's not so sure if it was divine retribution or bad luck. Since those events, Mio's luck has only further soured. Lost loves and friends have eventually resulted in her finding the worst of company in her travels across planes. Skills Enchanting: Her first tail granted to her lower metal enchanting abilities, letting her imbue certain objects with abilities, curses... Even a piece of a soul. Minor Illusion: Her second tail grants minor magical illusory abilities, able to trick some senses, though the range is extremely limited, as is the amount of time she can maintain it. Magic vines: Can summon conjured vines that can do her bidding to varying degrees of success from any organic surface- wood or dirt for instance. Major Flaw/Flaws: Proud, Mentally Unstable, No Empathy Minor Flaw/Flaws: Mercurial, Holds Grudges, Forgets Often Personality Mio is an absolute ray of sunshine... Until she is not. She greets all with a bright smile, happy to befriend any and all, but she is as likely to see any potential new friends as 'prey', and never sees them as equals. Her perpetual battle is against boredom, and she will use most means at her disposal to aleviate that boredom, though the ease with which she can be distracted makes her somewhat less threatening. Beliefs For a spirit, Mio's beliefs are surprisingly minimal. She has had a recent indirect run-in with a god however, and so now keeps an open and somewhat antagonistic dialogue with said god, though she is quite frustrated to have recieved no answer. Quirks Speaks in the third person, and will accept almost any presence as long as they are rubbing her ears. Also has a distinct tendency to give each new race and person their own nickname, despite clearly knowing their name. Hysterical giggler, frequently loses any track of where or when she is. Relationships ???????? Category:Characters